The present invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to bicycle frames with adjustable compliance. Riders may desire different levels of compliance in their bicycles. Further, riders may desire to alter compliance in their bicycles based on riding conditions. Therefore, new and improved ways to modify and control compliance in bicycle frames are needed.